Betrothed
by Theresalynnee
Summary: Their wedding night - smut of course. 2 Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Belle thinks the word monster is an ambiguous word. For she's read of monsters that devour their prey without mercy, destroy whole cities within a blink. She has read of monsters that are simply people with troubled lives and ones' who have just lost the kindness within them. She has never allowed herself to be frightened of the latter because they have a heart – they're all just here living and breathing, trying to survive, like she once was.

Many people think her naïve, but it kept her heart embedded in kindness.

Rumplestiltskin… oh that man. He had his own personal monsters that he couldn't concur. She knew that he always tried; and if not for himself he _always_ tried for her.

He needed faith in consistency, just like the next person – if not a little more. She vowed to hear heart a long time ago that she would always be his consistency.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Archie said with tears welling in his green eyes. Belle could feel her heart tight in her throat as her own tears swam in her eyes.

Archie left the pair to kiss passionately in the silence of the forest. Her husband was, for once, not withholding passion from her. She had become his sparkling rose – his very own kissable chipped cup.

"Belle…" he whispered softly against her red lips.

She pulled back and shifted her gaze to look into his brown eyes, dark with need, and hummed an inquiry to him – her lips buzzing pleasantly with the sensation.

Rumple pulled a hand up, the one that usually rested atop his cane, and carded a hand through her locks. "Sweetheart…" escaped his lips in a whisper, much like it had the day she came out of the curses hold. "You're finally mine to have and to hold."

"I always have been you absurd man," she replied – leaning up on her tippy toes to peck his nose.

His nose wrinkled under the pressure and he followed her mouth back down to claim it when she was once again on her feet. A few moments of spice flavored kisses progressed between the newlyweds before Rumple pulled away to nestle his face in the crook of her neck; breathing deeply and feeling her pulse beat in time with his own fluttering heartbeat.

"We should go to the coronation ceremony. It would be bad form to not attend," Belle said – raking her fingers through his soft hair.

"What would I do be without your well-versed rationality?" He inquired, leaning back to smile widely at her.

Belle turned suddenly serious and honest. "You'd be a good man still, Mr. Gold," she replied with a small curtsey – pulling back from his grasp.

"Ah, but never better than I am with you, Mrs. Gold," he answered with a bow.

Belle giggled at their absurdity as he grasped her hand to head back into the forest to Granny's. They didn't talk much, but then again they never needed to use too many words for expression. Belle never pushed him; just as well, he never harshly mocked her or thought her naïve.

* * *

As they reached Granny's Belle quickly wrapped her arms around his lean waist and giggled into his back. The smile Rumple wore when they entered did not go amiss to everyone in the diner, but it was not their time so he simply waved the strange looks off in favor of pulling Belle's chair out for her. He stood behind it, leaning to rest his chin on Belle's head when Charming stood to speak.

The minute the Charmings' son was named, Belle knew she would turn to see a humbled look on her husbands face. He was a master of disguise unless it came to _very few_ things that graced his life and shook him to the core. His son was one such graceful peace in his life, despite recent events.

Rumple kissed her on the forehead and walked cautiously to the couple holding their newborn – expressing his gratitude. Belle smiled, biting her finger, as she realized he'd lost the cane. He was changing and she would reap the benefits of a man she'd still wait forever for.

"Let me see that ring!" A shrill voice said, stirring her from her thoughts.

Belle startled, but soon smiled – lifting her left hand to her best friend Red. "Sh! It only just happened. We didn't want anything big."

Red swatted her hand after thoroughly inspecting the ring. Her glare soon broke into a smile as she leaped into Belle's lap, hugging her to pieces. "The only woman who can tame the beast."

The two sat talking for long moments simply chatting about Belle's new life and what she intended to do. After all, Rumple had been gone for so long. She informed Red of the fact that she intended to blatantly tell Rumple she'd refuse to stop working in the library; which he'd seemingly kept closed until Belle had returned.

"Could I trouble you for my wife?" A stern voice inquired behind them.

Red turned to face Rumple after giving Belle a 'brace yourself' look before she leapt up and gave the cunning man who found his heart a giant hug. And to everyone's surprise, including Belle, he returned her hug in kind. She bounded off so he could help Belle from her seat and the two met only a few congratulations before departing.

Rumple's car was waiting for them on the side of the street and Belle mused that it was either magic or Archie that brought it to them, either way she was thankful for the chance to be able to get off her feet.

"So I think it goes without saying that you told Red?" Rumple asked after he climbed into the car next to her, offering his hand.

"Well I had to tell someone," she replied with mock defense.

"Simply chiding you, dearie," he said – chuckling. "Where did you stay in my… absence?"

Belle gave an embarrassed laugh before turning to face the window as she answered, "in the house. I thought… well I didn't think, but I figured… I couldn't be away from all of you. It stopped me from missing you so much."

"Belle, I wouldn't have wanted you anywhere else." Rumple replied with such conviction in his voice that she turned to watch as he continued down the long driveway to their house. She only spoke when he turned the car off and turned fully to her.

"I remember when you would leave the castle for days at a time and I'd go to the Great Room just to read and I felt closer to you. Being here alone was a bit like that for me; I just wanted to be close."

"You'll never have to experience being alone again, my darling." And as he says it his hand lifts to trace her cheekbones, flushed with cold. "Shall we go in?"

It's barely a whisper, but she catches it and nods. She thinks it's funny that she doesn't dare open her side of the car because he's an abled man; hell get her door. Her hand is taken with deft fingers when he reaches for her and they climb the stairs to a door that looks completely different to her now.

"This is _ours _Belle, finally _ours_."

"And you… you are so deserving," she replies – knowing where his thoughts are as always.

He's not a simple man and she would never try to push him to be so. Rumplestiltskin is complex and dark at times, but he's also the fulgent light that leads her in dark times. The honesty in her vows, of spending her life _finding_ him, she'd do it all over again and for the future.

She's lost in these thoughts as he steadily picks her up into his arms like a child, like his bride, and she buries her face into the scruff he has yet to fully shave. The house automatically brightens when they enter and she knows it is magic, but good magic – light.

She remains in his arms even as he shuts the door with his foot. It's only when she leans to face him that it really dawns on her; she is his _bride_. Her blue eyes widen, but close shortly after he presses his lips to hers. His tongue skims adeptly between her lips, begging the entrance to taste her.

A moan escapes her as they part to him, his mouth opening to her as well. She thinks he tastes of cinnamon and smoke, but inwardly she knows it's the magic coursing through his veins. He is omnipotent in his deals and agreements, but weak to her in his heart. She was never _just_ his caretaker. She was a reason to stop being alone. And she has never been so sure in her life…

* * *

**A/N**: Smut to be had in the next chapter, which I am currently writing. For all my o.g. fans out there... I needed a way back into writing again. I think it has sparked!


	2. Chapter 2

Belle doesn't get nervous – even as they enter the bedroom. As she's dropped delicately to her feet, Rumple wraps an arm about her waist, pushing her softly against the closed door. From there it's all a rough and tumble until she lightly presses her pals against his chest to push him back. When he quirks a brow she silently points to the bed – instructing him to sit. His eyes never leave her as he heeds her request.

And when she removes her jacket, he swallows harshly. For she is standing before him adorned in naught but her dress and stockings.

"Dearest, what is it?" He inquires quietly only to have her let a mischievous look crossing her face.

"I have a surprise for you, but you have to promise not to touch until I come to you," she replies. Her innocence as a maiden briefly flashed with this being her first foray into the bedroom, eager to please her husband. "I found this out and about with Ruby once and was unwilling to erase the thought of seeing pure… desire in your eyes should I ever chance to wear it for you…"

A shudder wracked him when she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and he ached to pull it from her tight grasp. "Enlighten me darling."

Belle smiled and stepped back for him to unzip her dress, letting it fall into a small heap at her feet. She pulled the pins from her hair and let it cascade – auburn curls tumbling.

She stepped from him and turned, watching his breath catch in his throat. A myriad of expressions played on his face until his eyes settled on her breasts, which were contained in a lace contraption. She was adorned in his colors – the colors of the Imp. "You are breathtaking."

"Touch me Rumple…" she whispered softly and stepped to him. She shivered slightly as his long hands grasped her small waist – his thumbs rubbing over her protruding hipbones. As her head tilted back his breath was arrested – she was the picture of ecstasy.

He was face to face with her flesh tumbling from her lingerie, her chest flushed a pretty pink. She watched his eyes trail her figure and her flat stomach was bare to him. For all the intelligence she prided herself on she cursed her reflexes as Rumple caught her about the waist and pushed his lips flush with the golden silk and crimson of her bra – his hands sliding to cup her arse.

"You'll be the death of me…" he said in a broken whisper, making her body erupt with goose flesh.

She lowered her hips and sat atop him to feel his length against her center. With kisses to his collarbone she marveled as he let go with her. "Lay back – I want to be curious."

His body obeyed her as he fell flat to his back on the plush bedding below them. "Expose yourself to me Rumple," she spoke slowly – hands twinging with the anticipation of feeling his heated skin manipulated beneath her hands.

The strong surge of magic that pulsed through his body as he divested was enough to bring a small whimper from her beloved – her hands on his thighs as she stood. She marveled at their hidden strength, the muscles unrelenting to hold her weight. His arm flew up to cover his eyes – a vain effort to control any semblance of dignity he could have hiding. His cock was standing straight for her, pulses pushing him between the valley of her breasts where she leaned over him.

"Everything about you is fascinating," she said – voice barely above a whisper.

"Belle… please…" his own voice sounded foreign. The pleading in it never having been present with anyone he'd laid bed with previously.

"Show me," came her reply.

"I don't need too, dear heart, do what you can't stop yourself from doing," was his reply – obliterating any creeping shyness she exhibited about her innocence. This was her husband – exposed for her exploration.

She boldly slid down his slim frame to face the flushed member before her. She'd read of the hardness men experienced, but he seemed in an incomprehensible state of needing pressure applied to quell his desires. She wrapped her delicate hand around him, gripping and sliding to provide him relief.

His back arched at the feeling of her small hand bringing him relief. And as she continued her own heat began to spike between her thighs. It tightened and she gently ground herself against his thigh, shivering at the bite between her legs.

Her lips formed a rosy 'O' as Rum sat up – flipping their positions and the sound of lace ripping filled the quiet air. Her panties hung from his index finger.

"Oops?"

His infectious smile made a giggle bubble in her stopped quickly by the thumb of his left hand tracing the wet apex of her thighs. "Oh… Rum… I…"

"Sh… let your legs fall to the side. I've a sudden craving to find out just how sweet you are." He watched as she allowed her legs to spread for him. "My beauty…" he preened.

She flushed prettily as he bent down to nip at the generous flesh of her inner thigh – a small yelp breaking through their breathless sighs. Her hand moved quickly of its' own accord – carding into his soft hair, is greys illuminated in the moonlight.

His large hands spread open transferring the warmth of his fingers and palms to her exposed flesh as he took her peaking bud between his lips – a possessive reflex of gripping her thighs taking over his hands. The bitter and intoxicating scent overtook him as he lapped lightly – enjoying her precious writhing.

His fingers itched to feel her contract as his tongue had and he swirled a finger against her entrance. A chuckle broke past his lips when she pushed her thighs around his head to squeeze him to her. Her body pulled him in deeply as her sighs turned to a distressed pleasantry.

"I need…" she fumbled.

He placed a finger against her lips, "I know."

His tongue flicked out quickly at her clit – feeling her hips twitch and listening as her voice built for him. His cock twitched against his hip at the delicious sounds and in the last moment before she fell he bared his teeth to nip at her. A scream wracked her body as it went ridged moments before twitching sweetly.

The hand in his hair relaxed and he removed his mouth from her only to be pulled into a bruising kiss – Belle lapping at the inside of his mouth.

"Make me yours Rum," she sighed.

The Imp roared internally before he replied, "you're already mine."

"Show me how you take your wife," she replied – rolling to rest her heat directly over him.

"Minx," he crooned affectionately. He flipped her before she could harbor an objection and let her eyes soften at the affection in his eyes. "I will take her softly since it will hurt this go Belle…"

"I trust you," she whispered.

"I love you…"

"As I love you…"

Belle's hand lifted to trace his as he leaned into her touch, pushing his hips forward between her entrance. Her only initial sign of discomfort was a sharp intake of breath before he pushed fully into her, quickly leaning to kiss her.

"Relax sweetheart. You're a vice grip…" Her teary welled eyes brightened with a smile gracing her lips as she bit her lower lip, breathing deeply.

Rumple distracted himself by pulling at her lower lip, pleading her rosy lips for a kiss. It momentarily distracted him from the need to push in and out of her plush body and her from the dissipating pain.

"Rum, move please," she implored him as her nails wracked at the skin of his back. He groaned at being able to feel her body clenching and unclenching around his length as he pushed his full length into her. He let his nose fall to bury into her neck – reveling in the scent of peaches and pages as her hair tickled at his nose.

When his pace built her moans flooded the room – his groans following hers. He felt her walls flutter as she clenched and became wetter, which became his own undoing.

"My Belle…" he whispered before his hips became erratic at the crest and ceased to small twitches as he pulsed inside of her – spilling an endless amount into his beloved.

Their panting breaths ceased and she whimpered when he pulled softly from her body – curling into his embrace. "Let me get a clean cloth for you," he said – tenderly kissing over her eyebrow.

She was sitting with crossed legs when he returned with the warm cloth – motioning for her to lie down. He swiped her clean and with a flick of his wrist returned the cloth to the bathroom.

As he lay down he pushed the hair from her face and cradled her small frame to him. "Married…"

"Married…" she giggled in reply.

"You're so much more than I ever deserved. I'll love you forever…"

"That's the deal, dearie," Belle replied in his Impish voice.

He smiled and let sleep overtake him – his arms wrapped about his wife.


End file.
